NightFlyer
by XxBloodStarsinBlackSkyxX
Summary: The Flock wasn't the only group of avian-hybrids created by the crazy scientists at the School. Welcome to the life of Katie and her group of fellow avian-hybrids. When a new experiment shows up, everything changes, for the worst. R&R! My first fan-fic!
1. Prologue

_Prologue _

If I hadn't made the choice to fall off the picnic table way back in kindergarten, I might be sitting in a classroom doing Algebra or something right now. But guess what? I'm not. I'm stuck in this stupid School to live a life of experimentation. I have wings, real bird wings. I have bird DNA, giving me the wings, thin hollow bones, a different blood type and other stuff. I actually consider myself lucky; I actually got to live a normal life for the first five years of my life. Then I discovered my wings, and being the little kid that I was, I had to share them with the world. This is my story of me (Katie) and my friends: Nicole Tiffany, Cheyenne, Rachel, and Lilyann and how one person changed our lives forever. This is my story of hate, secrets, and love. Welcome to it.

* * *

**Yes I know, this chapter is one of the shortest. I promise. I hope you like the story that is to come. This is my first fanfic and there will be a sequel to this one. I would love you to death if you reviewed.**


	2. The New Kid

_Chapter One: The New Kid_

Living at this School had its ups and downs. On the bright side, wait, what bright side? I run through tortuous painful tests everyday and I live in a crate. Yes, you heard me right I live in a dog crate. Today just happened to be the day I had to run through what me and my friends, yes there are more of me but I'll get to them later, call the Maze of Endless Pain. In the Maze of Endless Pain, you must run at top speed, no slowing down, in a maze that never seems to end. If you slow down or stop, you are electrocuted and your feet are burned like trees in a forest fire, only not by fire by yet more electricity. This was my fifth time running this maze, every time it was different. I was pushed into the maze and ran. I didn't want to be peeling burnt, dead skin off my feet for a week so I ran faster. I made it to the end in record time, without getting burned my I add, and then was thrown into my crate. Oh joy. I_ loved_ this crate. It was about 3 sizes too small and the only time I remember feeling comfortable in it was when I first arrived at the School.

Ok enough with the flashback moments, well here I am. I just got myself, crate and all, thrown into my home. It's only an old barren science lab with scuffed up floors and nothing else. Yeah, it's awesome. Note the large amount of sarcasm in that last sentence.

The door opened and a whitecoat, what we call the crazy scientists here, carrying a cage walked in. I secretly hoped it was one of my friends. Getting a closer look at the cage, I realized by hopes were now crushed like an acorn on the highway. I now could see that the kid inside was a bird-kid, like me and my friends, and that I had never seen him before. I saw quickly that he had black wings, like mine, only his wings had pure white wing tips.

* * *

**I know, the chapters are rather short. Some of them are longer! I promise! I will love you forever if you review.**


	3. Friends

**This chapter is deticated to my first reviewer:wingedfighter. Thanks a lot! I want at least one review before I post the next chapter! R&R!!!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Two: My Friends_

I was still staring at the new experiment's cage when a crash could be heard. I turned to find a cage now on my left. I grinned as I recognized the experiment inside. "I wish I could kill every whitecoat that put us through those stupid tests," she grumbled.

"Hello, to you too Tiff," I replied. "Did you have fun with the whitecoats today?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, the best time of my life. They made me do math. I mean hello? Why math? I'm an avian-human hybrid, _not _a math wiz," Tiffany replied, also with a large amount of sarcasm.

"I consider us lucky, at least we all remember our real names," another hybrid yawned. It was clear that she had just woken up. "Some of these kids don't even know where they came from."

"Nicole, how can we be lucky? We know where we came from so we miss it the most. I think the others are luckier than us because they don't know where they came from and those memories don't haunt them in their dreams," I replied repositioning myself to face the front of my cage. Tiffany, Nicole, and I were the only experiments that actually lived a normal life before we were taken here. I guess that the whitecoats forgot about us.

"Very true," Nicole mumbled, her eyes scanned the room and fell upon the new cage. "Hey, I didn't know there was a new guy. Has he said anything yet?"

"Nothing," I replied, being the closest one to him, trying to look in his cage. "I think he was knocked out by the whitecoats, or he's asleep, I can't really tell."

"Guys, shut up! Whitecoats are coming!" Tiffany whispered. Silence fell upon the lab as three scientists walked in, two were carrying cages, containing two more of my friends, and the other one was carrying a clipboard. I held my breath. Clipboards always meant that someone was going to Death Field, or in other words, the area where they taught newly completed Erasers to tear their pray, limb from limb.


	4. Moonrise

**Ok, I got bored of waiting for a single review, so here's the next chapter. I know these chapters are short but they were longer in word. R&R if you ever want another chapter!!!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Three: Moonrise_

"Crap," I heard Tiffany mumble. Nicole moved in her cage, making her purple wings visible. Yes, I did say she had purple wings. The whitecoats have done various experiments on us, besides the testing, and they were trying to make Nicole's wings glow-in-the-dark but made them purple instead.

Two of the whitecoats put the cages down on the far side of the room. I couldn't see them but I could tell that I recognized them from the looks of their cage. We always had the same cage, no matter what. I think it was so that the whitecoats could tell us apart instead of looking in our crates. I once bit a guy's nose for doing that, it wasn't very pretty. Anyway, I heard some names called out by the whitecoats. I sighed when they finished and my name wasn't called. Tiffany had a look of relief on her face and so did Nicole. I saw the Erasers next victims and the looks of terror on their faces. The whitecoats glared at me as they left. I hoped my time in Death Field wasn't coming soon.

"Katie!" Nicole cried out breaking the silence that seemed to last forever. "What?" I asked. This better not be one of Nicole's random moments again. Sometimes she just said 'hi' to me out of the blue. "The new kid's waking up!" That was anything but random. I looked over at the cage next to me. Sure enough, the kid was stirring and lifted his head. Bang! I winced as he hit his head on the top of the cage. That was going to leave a mark. "Tiff, hand me the lock-pick," I whispered. After many rustling noises and a few mumbled swears, a hair pin dropped into my cage. I quickly picked the lock and climbed out of my crate. As I unlocked Tiffany and Nicole's cages, I unfolded my wings. I have a massive 13-foot wingspan, so my wings took up almost half the room. My black wings with their blood-red wing tips were the only source of color, besides our clothing, in the white lab. I unlocked Cheyenne and Rachel's cages; they were the kids who were brought in only a few moments ago. Then the new kid finally said something. "Hey, where am I?" All of the rest of my friends were gathered in the center of the room. I walked over to the boy's crate as I folded my wings and quickly picked the lock. As the door opened, he just sat there, staring at me with his bright blue eyes. "Come on, I won't kill you."

"How can I trust you?" he asked backing out of his corner a bit. "Let's just say I'm like you," I replied with a smile. I walked back over to my friends, Tiffany watching my back making sure that the new kid wasn't going to try and kill me. "So Cheyenne, Rachel, how'd testing go?" I said sarcastically.

"Great, those scientists really know how to torture you," Rachel replied with the same amount of sarcasm. Tiffany gave me a silent nod. I turned to find that the new kid had crawled out of his cage, unfolding his dark wings silently. I guessed his wing span was about 15 feet. We all turned to face him, staring at him with our _almost_ completely normal eyes. Yes, I did say almost. Nicole just happens to be one of the rare people with violet eyes. Yes, some people can have violet eyes, but it's super rare.

Anyway, I spoke first. "Got a name?" I asked the new kid.

"Not really."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I lived on my own for a long time," the new kid explained. "I ran away after my parents found out…well about my wings."

"So the scientists found you on the streets?" I asked.

"No, they knew where I was. I was just too smart to be caught by them. One day, I was really hungry and you can guess how they caught me," he explained.

My eyes looked him over. He didn't look dangerous, really hungry, but besides that, he didn't look like he was going to slit my throat in my sleep. Then my eyes fell upon his wings. The white wing tips looked as if the moon was rising on a starless sky. "We'll call you Moonrise."


	5. Lilyann

_Chapter Four: Enter Lilyann_

The moment was crushed by another cage being thrown into the room. No whitecoat followed and I breathed a sigh of relief. I saw a flash of red hair and recognized the kid inside instantly. I walked over and unpicked the lock without a word to the girl inside. She smiled at me and climbed out. "So Lilyann, what'd you do _this _time?" I asked. "I bite a guy's finger, and then broke his nose. It wasn't very pretty. So who's the new guy?"

"Lilyann, this is Moonrise."

"Moonrise?" she asked my raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, he doesn't know his real name so that's what we're gonna call him," I explained. "Oh, that makes sense," she replied nodding. Moonrise spoke up again. "So who are you guys?"

"Oh yeah, duh," I said hitting my head with my palm. "I'm Katie. This is Nicole, Tiffany, Cheyenne, Rachel, and Lilyann," I said pointing to each of my friends in turn. When I had said my name, I noticed something weird. Moonrise's eyes seemed to sparkle, like a normal child's would when he saw that new toy he really wanted. I pushed that aside but had a feeling that it was going to nip me in the butt later.

"So, Katie, do you have any plans for escaping?" Cheyenne asked. Everyone knew that when I busted them out of their cages, I had a brilliant plan to get us out of here. Obviously, none of my totally awesome ideas have worked so far. Today was different. This time I had no plan to escape. I had just wanted to get out of my cage.

Just then, I had a plan. I was thrust into a flashback moment. When the scientists had come for the kids to go to Death Field, the one with the clipboard gave me a death glare. When I returned to reality, I had a full plan. It was my best one yet.

* * *

I thought that I should update this for once. This story isn't as well-known as my other. Yes the chapter is short, but because it is SO short, there will be another update right after this one. :)


	6. My Super Awesome Plan

_Chapter Five: My Totally Awesome Plan_ _That Was _So_ Going To Get Us Out Of This Place_

"Yes, Cheyenne, I do and it's my best one yet," I said grinning evilly. Moonrise looked at me as if I was going to slit his throat. Tiffany caught his look. "Don't worry; Katie's not going to kill you," Tiffany said patting him on the back, right between his wings. "That smile means we are so going to get out of here!"

"You're so right about that Tiff. Ok, here's the plan…." I said turning my voice into a whisper. "I saw that scientist will the clipboard give me a death glare when she left to go bring the Erasers' next victims to Death Field. Let us remember them." I bowed my head and everyone else did the same. The silence lasted about a second. "Ok, back to the plan. I am guessing that that means our time in Death Field is coming." Lilyann gulped and I could see Nicole fold her wings even closer to her body, if that was possible. "Don't worry guys, because we're not going to die. That will be the time we escape. After we kill a couple Erasers, we go up, up and away and get out of this torture chamber." The looks of horror escaped my friends' faces and they all smiled.

"What happens if we get separated?" Moonrise asked. Geez, this kid didn't say much but could sure be quite a pain. "I don't know I don't carry a map on me," I stated sarcastically. "We'll meet on the Northern border of California, I guess," I replied. "Are we all clear on the plan?" Everyone nodded and I pounded air with my fist. "Then Plan Get the Heck out Of Here is a go. Now, all we do is wait."

* * *

Wow, I forgot how short these chapters are. Well, I'll update again tomorrow if I get some reviews!!


	7. Olivia

_Chapter Six: Where did Olivia go?_

Moonrise got his first taste of life at the School the next day. The scientists were actually cutting us a break, for once, and let us out of our cages for a day. I knew that our escape day was coming, sooner than I thought. Moonrise entered the room, very tired and covered in bruises. "What'd they make you do?" I asked him sitting on top of my cage. "Made me run through a maze," he replied, sitting on the floor rubbing his feet. I climbed off my cage and sat next to him. "Yeah, the first time they made me run the Maze of Endless Pain, I felt as if my feet were going to fall off." I was cut off by Cheyenne, who was yelling at me from across the room. "Katie! Come here! I have to ask you something!" Oh geez. Knowing Cheyenne, this was either going to be a very stupid question or something I had told her a million times. I got up and walked over to her, staring into her bi-colored eyes. She has a blue eye and a brown eye, yes, I know that's weird. I think it's in her bird DNA or something.

"Do you know what happened to Olivia?" she asked. Wow. For once, I didn't have an answer. Olivia was one of us, a bird-kid. She had come from around where Cheyenne had come from, but that's all we knew about her. It was about two years ago that she disappeared. One day the whitecoats came for her and she never came back. We assumed she was dead. I pondered on what I would tell Cheyenne. "You were there the day that the scientists came for her. She hasn't come back and I don't think she will," I answered putting a hand on her shoulder. Cheyenne and Olivia were close, almost like sisters. When Olivia disappeared, Cheyenne didn't talk for almost a week. Yet again, I had that strange feeling that this too was going to come back to haunt me.

* * *

**Don't ask me why these chapters are so very short. I couldn't tell you even if you asked! please review!**


	8. Something I wasn't Expecting

_Chapter Seven: Something I Wasn't Expecting_

After that strange feeling felt my body, yet again, I was pulled aside my one of my friends. It was Lilyann. "There's something I got to tell you," she mumbled as she pulled me away from everyone else. I looked back briefly and saw Tiffany sitting next to Moonrise; they seemed to talking about something. Everyone else was standing on the other side of the room. We stood in the far side of the room, and Lilyann looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was paying attention.

"What is it? And why are you being so secretive about it?" I asked. "I think it's only better if _you _and only you knew what I am about to tell you," she replied turning to face me. I had seen her look directly at Moonrise and I hoped that this wasn't something really bad. My eyes must have been looking at him because Lilyann said, "Yeah, it's about him." A horrible thought entered my mind and I immediately pushed it out of my mind. "Do you have mind reading powers and read his mind and he's gonna slit all of our throats in our sleep?" I blurted out, saying it really fast.

"No, but it's not rocket science what I am about to tell you."

"Ok then, shoot," I mumbled crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"You already know it's about Moonrise. The first time he heard your voice, the first time he laid eyes on you, did you notice anything funny about him?" she asked. It was a rhetorical question but I pondered the answer anyway. Then I remembered. His eyes had sparkled when I had first spoken to him like a child with a new toy that they would love forever. It never made sense. "Yeah," I finally answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I noticed it too. The sparkling in his eyes? Ah, so you know what I am talking about," she said when I nodded my head. Lilyann put her hand on my shoulder, as if I would fall over at what she had to tell me. She started chuckling out of no where. "What's up with you? If it's so important why don't you just tell me?!" I almost screamed but I held my voice to a whisper. "I'm laughing because you can't see what's standing right in front of you!" she chuckled. Lilyann finally controlled herself and leaned her head closer to guarantee that no one but me would hear.

"Ok, I was debating whether to tell you this but I'll tell you anyway. Moonrise is…"

"Katie! Cheyenne got her wing stuck in her cage again!" Nicole screamed, making it impossible to hear the end of Lilyann's sentence. "Coming!" I yelled back. I pushed past Lilyann and walked over to Cheyenne, Rachel, and Nicole. I saw Tiffany and Moonrise still talking. They must have been talking about something that Moonrise wasn't happy about because it looked like he had been crying a bit and Tiffany was giving him a hug. I smiled at Tiffany and she smiled back and gave a thumbs-up.

"Okay, Cheyenne, you dumb blond, move your body and maybe I'll consider getting you out," I chuckled. Cheyenne moved over and I pulled out the lock pick. Cheyenne had really gotten stuck this time. Half of her right wing was stuck in the as if someone had shut it in the cage.

As I was busy picking the lock, I gave everyone a glare saying 'If anyone does this again, I'm going to lock you in a cage and never let you out.' Finally, cage opened and Cheyenne pulled her dirty blond wing out of the cage. "Thanks Kate," she said. "No problem," I replied. I sat on top of the cage and looked around. Everyone was here; even Lilyann and Tiffany had joined us. I glanced over Rachel's shoulder and saw Moonrise still sitting where I had left him several minutes ago. He saw me looking at him and smiled. But he didn't just smile; his eyes sparkled just as they did before. I blinked and then looked at Lilyann. Had she seen it too? She must have because she smiled at me and nodded. I then realized it. What Lilyann said about me not seeing something right in front of me was true. Moonrise had a crush on me, and I hadn't seen it before.

* * *

These last two chapters have been short, but nessesary. The chapters get somewhat longer but I make up for it with very quick updates! Please review!


	9. Death Field

**Here's another short chapter. Hey! It's better than nothing! Please don't hate me for the corny ending!**

_Chapter Eight: Death Field _

Well, as you could imagine, that went over like a ton of bricks. Suddenly, I felt incredibly stupid, I felt like a blond. If this was what Cheyenne felt like all the time, I didn't like it. I looked out of a window that lead to the hallway near by and saw a whitecoat turning out all the lights and locking up for the night.

"Come on guys. Let's get some shut eye. I have a good feeling tomorrow we get out of here," I said to my friends and Moonrise. Without complaint, everyone returned to their crates and quickly fell asleep. I, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. Terrifying thoughts filled my mind. What if we were killed in our attempt of escape? What if we didn't get out of here and were forced to stay here for the rest of our lives. Every time my eyes shut, visions of the dead bodies of my friends filled my head. I managed to get past these just after midnight and got some sleep.

As usual, we were awakened by the sound of lights clicking on and the brightness filling our cages. They saved me the trouble of unlocking our cages. As I crawled out, one scientist was giving me a death glare. It just happened to be the same one as before, so I smiled at her and walked over to my awaiting friends.

"So are we all clear on the plan?" I whispered. Everyone nodded as a single scientist walked in with a clipboard. He stared at us blankly and then broke the silence. "Um, ok. We need Katie, Tiffany, Nicole, Cheyenne, Rachel, Lilyann, and the new kid," he said, never looking up form his clipboard. No one said a word as we walked down the white halls to our death. Or so they thought. The scientist walked us into a black room and locked us in.

"So, this is where we make our escape?" Tiffany asked. "No," I whispered back. "They just keep us in here until they're ready to set the Erasers on us." I turned around and saw everyone staring at me, mostly in fear. I saw Moonrise's blue eyes piercing through the darkness. He was standing right next to me. I looked ahead, trying not to make eye contact but I could feel him looking at me.

"Katie," I heard him whisper.

"Yes, Moonrise?" I asked fearing what he was about to say.

"If we don't make it out of here alive, I want to tell you that I have had a _huge _crush on you ever since I met you." I could hear someone's feet shuffling against the tile floor and I saw Moonrise facing me. He was a bit taller than me, so he looked down upon me for a second that seemed to last forever. My eyes met his bright blue ones and then, before I could do anything to stop him, he kissed me on the lips. For only a single moment did our lips meet and then he pulled away.

I stood there in shock and he returned to his place beside me. The doors opened and we faced an open field. Windows lined a single side, scientists watching us. A team of Erasers stood in the middle. I heard Cheyenne gasp behind me. I was confused for a moment and then realized what she had been surprised at. One of the already morphed Erasers smiled at me. My eyes widened with shock, as if they could anymore. "Hello, Katie," Olivia said grinning evilly. "Long time, no see."


	10. A Change in the Plan

**Here's another short chapter. Hey! It's better than nothing! Please don't hate me for the corny ending!**

_Chapter Eight: Death Field _

Well, as you could imagine, that went over like a ton of bricks. Suddenly, I felt incredibly stupid, I felt like a blond. If this was what Cheyenne felt like all the time, I didn't like it. I looked out of a window that lead to the hallway near by and saw a whitecoat turning out all the lights and locking up for the night.

"Come on guys. Let's get some shut eye. I have a good feeling tomorrow we get out of here," I said to my friends and Moonrise. Without complaint, everyone returned to their crates and quickly fell asleep. I, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. Terrifying thoughts filled my mind. What if we were killed in our attempt of escape? What if we didn't get out of here and were forced to stay here for the rest of our lives. Every time my eyes shut, visions of the dead bodies of my friends filled my head. I managed to get past these just after midnight and got some sleep.

As usual, we were awakened by the sound of lights clicking on and the brightness filling our cages. They saved me the trouble of unlocking our cages. As I crawled out, one scientist was giving me a death glare. It just happened to be the same one as before, so I smiled at her and walked over to my awaiting friends.

"So are we all clear on the plan?" I whispered. Everyone nodded as a single scientist walked in with a clipboard. He stared at us blankly and then broke the silence. "Um, ok. We need Katie, Tiffany, Nicole, Cheyenne, Rachel, Lilyann, and the new kid," he said, never looking up form his clipboard. No one said a word as we walked down the white halls to our death. Or so they thought. The scientist walked us into a black room and locked us in.

"So, this is where we make our escape?" Tiffany asked. "No," I whispered back. "They just keep us in here until they're ready to set the Erasers on us." I turned around and saw everyone staring at me, mostly in fear. I saw Moonrise's blue eyes piercing through the darkness. He was standing right next to me. I looked ahead, trying not to make eye contact but I could feel him looking at me.

"Katie," I heard him whisper.

"Yes, Moonrise?" I asked fearing what he was about to say.

"If we don't make it out of here alive, I want to tell you that I have had a _huge _crush on you ever since I met you." I could hear someone's feet shuffling against the tile floor and I saw Moonrise facing me. He was a bit taller than me, so he looked down upon me for a second that seemed to last forever. My eyes met his bright blue ones and then, before I could do anything to stop him, he kissed me on the lips. For only a single moment did our lips meet and then he pulled away.

I stood there in shock and he returned to his place beside me. The doors opened and we faced an open field. Windows lined a single side, scientists watching us. A team of Erasers stood in the middle. I heard Cheyenne gasp behind me. I was confused for a moment and then realized what she had been surprised at. One of the already morphed Erasers smiled at me. My eyes widened with shock, as if they could anymore. "Hello, Katie," Olivia said grinning evilly. "Long time, no see."


End file.
